


Mutual Trust

by utugimiryuu



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utugimiryuu/pseuds/utugimiryuu
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“——兽人？”  
正在摆弄着自己的宝贝单反相机的Anna抬起头，茫然的看着自己的朋友，大块头奥肯先生。  
“呼呼~是的哦，传闻中神奇的兽人们。”Oken的指尖相互抵着，撅着小小的嘴巴歪着头冲Anna笑着，“虽然是传说中的存在，但是最近网络上的情报帖突然暴增了哦！那些信息看起来的确是真实可信的呢，都精确到时间和地点了！”  
“诶，这样啊、”Anna装上胶卷，淡淡的回应着。  
“你不是一个神秘主义爱好者吗？没有兴趣？”  
“拜托，Oken，我什么时候就成了个‘神秘主义爱好者’了？”Anna无奈的冲着那可爱的大胖子吐了吐舌头，挎上了自己的宝贝相机、拎上自己的背包。“而且，我对动物的毛发过敏。”  
“哦，那真是一件十分不可爱的事情，”Oken的指尖交叠着，“你知道的，小动物是十分可爱的。”  
“我很好奇在你的字典里有没有不可爱的东西？”Anna一边检查着身上的装备，一边苦笑着看向Oken那胖胖似不倒翁的大身材。  
“当然有哦，比如前几天在我的工作室里大吼大叫的那个山野莽夫，我把他直接扔出去了呢！”  
“啊、啊哈哈哈......”  
Anna有些尴尬的笑了笑，她可是见识过Oken暴怒起来的模样的，上一次那个不幸的金毛家伙除了礼貌不周，还在Oken的小店铺里大翻特翻、而且大放厥词——或许他是被Oken那在柜台之后看起来十分“瘦弱”的身形给蒙骗了——Anna一直就有在建议自己的好友换一个矮一些的柜台，不过Oken本人倒是乐在其中——比如那天被扔出的那个看起来就傻里傻气的金毛家伙，Oken现在想起来都忍不住咯咯直笑。  
“——回家还要做两张图，我先走了！”  
“呼呼，一会儿就要下雨了，路上小心哦~”  
“好、好，谢谢老板——”  
想着“应当不会那么快下雨吧”——毕竟从Oken的小报社到自己租住的小公寓也只需要十五分钟的步行时间、Anna小心的将自己的宝贝装备们放进特制的防水背包里，背在身后走上了阳光万里的街道。  
  
——然后.......就下雨了。   
天上忽然就下起了大雨，一滴滴砸落在地上、以及行人们的身上、脸上，冷冰冰、还带着些许痛感。空气因而变得湿冷起来，街道上的行人也逐渐散去了。  
Anna一边在心里问候着这阴晴不定的鬼天气，一边加快了脚步。从Oken店铺缩在的市中心商业街到自己的小住宅、中间是一个前几年刚刚建成的小公园。从公园里的步行道上抄近路，应当可以再节省点时间。  
Anna倒是不怕自己被淋成“落汤鸡”——她心疼的是自己的这一套精心保养的摄影装备。作为一个自由摄影爱好者她虽然也是小有名气，但是赚来的钱根本支撑不了她每个月的开销。要不是一直往来的朋友Oken愿意采用自己的照片，每个月再多开给自己那一点点点点的微薄工资——这种奸商本性他倒是从小到大都没有改变的——Anna根本就没办法继续以自己的喜好为谋生手段。这部单反以及其他的装备可都是自己在大学里又是打工又是省吃俭用才忍痛割肉收回来的宝贝，如果真的哪里出了点小故障就真的真的要了她的小命了。  
  
“呜......呜.....”  
“——嗯？”  
路过公园门口的一条长椅时，Anna仿佛听见了一丝微弱的呻吟声。  
忍不住停了脚步，她摇了摇头甩去睫毛上的雨滴，模糊着视线看向那长椅之下——声音似乎是从这里发出来的。  
“——兔子？”  
Anna忍不住轻轻的惊叫出声——一只小兔崽正蜷缩在长椅之下，全身雪白的皮毛被雨水打湿了，瑟缩成一团湿哒哒的毛球颤抖着。  
似乎是很痛苦的模样啊，打着颤，并且还在微弱的叫着。  
Anna左右看了看，这会儿的雨势丝毫没有变小的样子，街道上来回也没有什么行人。  
本着一颗爱心，怎么说也应该是她来帮助一下这个可怜的小家伙。  
但是......  
Anna的眉毛跳的很精彩。  
但是啊.......  
犹犹豫豫的放下自己的大背包，Anna蹑手蹑脚的走到了那条长椅边。  
蹲下身子，弯了腰，Anna侧着头看向那蜷缩在角落里的小兔子。  
“——啊嚏！”  
不出所料的，鼻尖一阵酸痒——好吧，Anna的确是对动物的毛发过敏。这也是她明明那样喜爱动物却根本没有办法去饲养一些小宠物的最大原因。  
打完喷嚏，Anna连忙捂住嘴——她害怕再惊动了那只小幼兽。  
所幸，小小的喷嚏似乎被雨水掩盖了过去。小小的白兔依旧瑟缩在角落里，紧紧的闭着眼睛。它长长的兔耳朵不时抖动一下，应当是已经发觉了Anna的靠近。但是却没有逃走，甚至连眼睛都没有睁开，这样痛苦的一副弱小模样，应当是受伤了吧。  
Anna伸出手，小心翼翼的、再轻轻柔柔一点的触上那小家伙儿的尾巴——后者只有点点温热的小身体猛地颤抖了一下，动了动耳朵。  
“可怜的小东西.....受伤了吧、”Anna柔声安抚着，另一只手也探出来，轻轻捧起那兔子的小小身体。  
“阿嚏——”  
又是一个喷嚏，Anna强忍着鼻尖一阵挠人的发痒，把手中的小家伙放进了背后大大的背包里。  
拉上拉链，露出小小的一道缝隙来保证空气的流通。  
这会儿已经是夜晚了，最近的动物医院也在挺远的地方。Anna有些为难的看着时间，又看了看那在书包里不安分的颤抖着的小家伙儿，又抽了抽鼻子。  
“嗯......我先带你回家躲躲雨，好吗？  
“嗯，好的。”  
如此自问自答着，Anna一边摇头感叹着自己真是好心多事，一边小心的把背包怀抱在胸前，冲进了雨幕里。  
  
回到家，Anna随便找了个自己闲置不用的泡沫盒子，拉开拉链解放出了在背包中一直都在不断挣扎着的小家伙。  
“阿嚏——”  
又是一个喷嚏，Anna用衣袖捂住了嘴。确认了那小东西无法从高高的泡沫盒子里跳出来之后，她连忙在柜子里扒拉出了一盒医用口罩，连戴两个，把自己的口鼻严严实实的遮捂起来。  
呼吸都开始有些困难了，Anna这才大着胆子走到了茶几边上。她所租住的小公寓地方是极小的。一间卧室，一间Anna用来处理照片的工作暗房。厨房、卫浴和一个小小的阳台。进了门就是小小的厅堂，放了一个茶几和一座旧沙发。厨房外靠着墙就是一台小小的餐桌。  
——看来是没什么地方给这个小东西住了......  
Anna无意识的在为泡沫盒中的小动物寻找着合适的落脚点。  
拆了一条干净的新毛巾，Anna颤颤巍巍的伸出双手在盒子里小心翼翼的摸索着。微凉的指尖触到了同样微凉的小身体，Anna的母性立刻迸发出来，满是怜惜的为那小兔子擦拭着皮毛上的雨水。  
说来倒也奇怪，这兔子还挺乖巧、就是有些怕生罢。Anna也有喜欢小动物的朋友，都说兔子生性极凶。没和主人熟络起来之前就随便去撸它们还会挨两口咬。  
眼前这只却是出奇的温驯了，这让Anna多了几分欣慰。  
看来的确是被那冰凉的雨水冻坏了身子，小兔子被Anna认认真真的擦拭干净全身的雨水之后，在小小的温室里很快恢复了正常的体温。  
那小东西微微抖了抖小巧的身体，长长的耳朵颤抖了两下，抬起头睁开了自己的眼睛——  
“——蓝色的、眼睛？”  
只这一瞬间，Anna觉得心里“咯噔”了一下——眼前这只小兔子的眼睛，并不是正常的红色。  
而是蓝色的，清澈的钻石蓝、就像是两块美丽的宝石。  
——这小兔子，眼神倒是灵性的很啊。  
什么过敏啦养宠物麻烦之类乱七八糟的理由，Anna通通抛在了脑后——摄影师的直感，以及女人的第六感都在告诉她，眼前这只神奇的小动物可能会成为自己灵感最好的来源。  
——蓝眼睛的兔子！  
像极了童话里那些奇妙的小精灵，不是吗？  
顿时心里就没了那么多抵触，Anna勤快的在小小的屋檐之下跑来跑去，又是找小食盆又是上网页搜索如何饲养一只兔子。戴着看起来笨重滑稽的蓝色口罩，忙的是不亦乐乎。  
而泡沫箱里，那个神奇的小家伙儿一脸关爱智障的神情看着跑前跑后的Anna——是的，的确就是一副“关心弱智儿童”的冷漠眼神？  
就算再怎么通人性，这样睥睨万物的态度也实在是让人有些毛骨悚然——更何况是一个兔子！  
正在冰箱里采摘新鲜菜叶的Anna自然没有发现箱子里某兔对自己一点也不友好的注视。她一边盘算着什么时候为这个捡回来的小家伙拍一套写真，一边心情大好的哼着小曲儿。  
Anna的声音很温柔，调子也很轻快。无意识的哼唱为Anna平添了一丝恬淡宁静的气质，倒是意外的与她一贯大大咧咧的形象大相径庭。  
盒子里的小兔子似乎也是看呆了。它眨了眨水灵灵的蓝眸子，又动了动耳朵。  
当Anna端着一小碟菜叶又回到泡沫盒旁边的时候，那小动物已经睡着了。瘦削的脊梁微微起伏着。似乎是因为寒冷吧，还在不时打着轻颤。  
Anna心疼的抚了抚它的小脑袋，天气还没那么冷，取暖器也在Oken的商店里。但是眼看着小家伙抖成这样，自己怎么也不忍心不管不顾。  
  
“——这样应该会暖和一些吧.......”  
——最后还是把它也一起带上床睡觉了。虽然一整个晚上都带着口罩并不太舒服，但是看着小兔子十分可爱的睡颜近在咫尺，以及那双摄人心魂的蓝眼睛.......  
光是回忆起那样美丽的眼睛，Anna就忍不住心潮澎湃起来。  
拉上被子，将那小兔子的大半个小身体遮盖住，Anna疲惫的打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰、咂着嘴很快进入了梦乡。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

......嗯？  
什么香味......？  
Anna正睡得迷迷糊糊的，抽动着鼻尖、却意外嗅到了一股清冷的暗香——像极了冬日里纯净如鹅毛的积雪，冰凉而美丽。  
这样的味道实在是过分沁人心脾了，Anna一边贪婪的嗅着，一边昏昏沉沉的半睁开眼睛。  
.......Wait,what?!  
只这一睁眼，就差点让Anna吓得直接从床上跳起来——是一个女人！一个女人睡在她床上！！！  
Anna猛地捂住嘴，隔着口罩把自己的口鼻遮盖的严严实实。在微弱的月光下屏着呼吸打量着不知何时就睡在了自己身侧的这个来路不明的家伙——貌似，那一股子清冷的香味是来源于她？  
细细端详一番，Anna这才发现身边这个女人长得可真是漂亮啊——淡金色的长发披散着，柔顺地贴着她白皙的面庞。长长的羽睫微卷着，眼睑之下仿佛隐藏着两对闪耀的宝石。精致可爱的侧脸淡淡的染着一层红晕，双手交叠在脸旁，一副乖巧到不行的可爱的睡姿。香肩半裸着，不明材质的纯白色衣料看上去极为柔软舒适。肩膀伴随着她轻微的呼吸小小的起伏着，樱唇微启、皓齿若隐若现.....  
Anna只感觉自己一下子的血气上涌，捂在脸上的手摸到了一丝温热的湿意——  
不好，怎么就流鼻血了......？  
她闭上眼睛之前躺在身边的还是一只兔子呢喂！  
Anna一边在心中告诉自己这只是一场奇怪的梦呀，不要多想了快点睡觉啊，明天还有一堆事情要处理呐......如此这般自我催眠着，Anna狠狠闭上眼睛，翻了个身、拒绝再去和那张背后的盛世美颜照面。  
  
托白天高强度工作的福，Anna竟然真的又·睡·着·了！  
早晨，顶着一头十分标志性的鸡窝发，口罩不知什么时候已经掉在地上了。Anna一边呻吟着一边从床上爬起来——她立刻回想起了昨天的那个怪梦，连忙向身边的床铺上瞥了一眼——还好还好，没有什么来路不明的美人。  
......等等。  
兔子呢？！  
立刻清醒了过来，Anna连衣服都没顾得上穿，啪嗒着拖鞋就冲出了卧室。  
——那个小家伙就蜷缩在沙发上，挤着自己的外套取暖。  
“——呼......”  
Anna把在自己头脑中一闪而过的，“会不会昨晚的那个女人就是眼前的这只兔子”的疯狂想法给踢出脑海，摇着头感叹自己莫不是真的“饥渴难耐”了，竟然还能做起春梦来。  
一边悠悠哉哉的晃回房间里换衣服，Anna捡起地上的口罩。  
——Wait，what？！  
两层口罩都被暗红色的血迹给打湿了——不，果然那不是梦吗？！  
与此同时，外面的客厅里传来了一阵翻箱倒柜的声音。  
  
Anna又一次飞快的冲出了卧室，在客厅里找到了那团摔倒在地上不断颤抖着的绒团子。  
“嘿！不可以乱动的！”  
Anna半跪在地上，伸手想去抱那只受了惊的小白兔。  
“吱！吱......”  
那兔子锐声尖叫着，又往沙发的缝隙里钻了又钻——但还是露出了一小截尾巴。  
“阿嚏！真是的，别闹啦，我不会坏人！”  
Anna整个人都已经趴在地板上了，她费力的伸出手，揪住那一小团毛茸茸的白毛把那只调皮鬼从沙发底下拖了出来。  
“唧——”  
“嘶......阿嚏！”  
Anna的鼻尖已经变得通红通红的了，眼角也溢出了眼泪。那突然就变得奶凶奶凶的兔子一口咬住了她伸出的食指——只不过，它实在是太虚弱了，可爱的小板牙费力的磨着Anna的手指，却一点痛感也没有。湿润又温暖，倒是更给人撒着娇的错觉。  
“阿嚏！别闹啊、小白乖......”  
全身都是雪白的，又小，当然是要叫“小白”的了。  
于是Anna把“小白”从沙发底下给抱了出来，重新放进了昨天临时应急的纸箱子里。  
小白瑟瑟缩缩的在盒子里落了地，四周看了看，竟然立刻靠着墙用两条小后腿儿撑起了身体，小短爪子扒着盒壁，一边小声的叫唤着，一边挣扎着要爬出来。  
“哇，小白你真聪明诶。”Anna一点也没在意小白对自己表现出来的十分明显的排斥感。她美滋滋的搓着手，意犹未尽的盯着那只小兔子蓝色的一对眼睛。  
像是装载着星辰大海一般明亮而清澈的眸子啊。  
不知为何，Anna又想起了那个有着冷香气息的女人。那双羽睫之下，她不由得联想到小白这双美丽的蓝眼睛。  
“......呜.....呜呜.......”  
“嗯？小白你怎么了？”  
那方才还在挣扎着的小家伙突然就停了动作，蜷缩在纸箱子的一角，尾巴对着Anna，却也是没精神的时不时轻抖着。它偶尔发出轻轻的呻吟，耳朵也耷拉了下来。Anna无法看见那双动人的蓝眸了，她伸手想要去轻轻的摸一摸那小兔崽的背脊来安慰一下着可怜的小家伙，又怕自己的动作再伤了她。  
“阿嚏！阿嚏！”  
小动物受伤了，还得请医生来看！  
Anna揉着鼻子，二话没说、抱起盒子、拎了雨伞就往门外冲。  
  
Anna虽然因为天生对动物毛发过敏而无法饲养小动物，不过她的朋友们各个都是这方面的专家。更有胜者直接在宠物店中打工，而Anna现在正是拜访这家店铺。  
美茵洛尔是距离Anna蜗居的小公寓最近的一家宠物用品店，而她的好友白雪也在这里打工。  
“——白雪！阿嚏！阿嚏......”  
——简直受不了啊！Anna一打开宠物店的们，鼻子就像是脱离了自己的控制一样，喷嚏一个接着一个，呛得Anna眼泪不断。  
“来了来了——”有顾客就自然是要招呼的，白雪穿着胸口印有可爱花栗鼠图案的大褂从内室走了出来。看见眼泪汪汪的Anna，她就像是看见什么神仙一样立刻惊呼一声迎了上来。  
“我的小祖宗啊你来这儿干什么？看看你这个样子！”  
“阿嚏....我没事.....白雪，帮我看看小白、阿嚏！小白哪里有问题！”  
Anna断断续续的说着，将紧紧护在怀里的纸盒子小心翼翼的递给了白雪。  
“好，我帮你看看.....你先出去站着吧，待在这儿不是自己找苦吃嘛......”  
“快去帮我看.....阿嚏！”  
Anna扯着衣袖捂着嘴，执意跟在白雪身后一起走进了内室。  
内室主要是用来给宠物们清洗做造型的地方，跟外面的毛发满天相比倒是干净了许多。Anna猛地冲到水龙头下，用力的拿冷水清洗着面颊。  
“什么时候有兴趣买小兔子了？”  
“呼......不是买的、”Anna一边擦着脸，一边甩干手上的水渍。“是我在公园里捡到的，可能是被主人丢了吧。”  
“嗯.....”白雪轻轻的抱着还在瑟缩着的小白，托在手上细细的查看着它的情况。“没什么大问题......应该是感染了点细菌吧，吃点药就好了、我一会儿拿给你。”  
“多谢......”Anna生怕这可怜的小家伙有什么大问题，听白雪这么说，立刻安心了许多。  
“还挺黏你的，你不会是打算养它吧？”  
“额......”Anna摸了摸鼻尖，目光又一次和那魅人的冰蓝色相撞。  
白雪好奇的端详着从刚才开始就一直看着Anna擦鼻涕的小兔子，她自然也注意到了这小家伙与众不同的蓝色眼睛。  
“蓝眼睛.....难道是什么新品种吗？”  
将小兔子放回纸盒里，它又蜷缩在了角落瑟瑟发抖。白雪拿来几粒药片，装在小袋子里封口交给Anna。“虽然它确实很可爱.....但是Anna，我不建议你继续收养它。”  
“为什么？阿嚏——”Anna连忙捂住嘴，又是一声沉闷的喷嚏。“虽然我对毛发过敏，但也没有那么严重......”  
“我不是说这个。”白雪叹了口气，轻轻的弹了弹Anna的脑门。“我想我大概知道它原来的主人为什么要丢弃它了。Anna，它得了白化症。”  
“什、什么白化？”  
“和我们人的白化病一个道理。”白雪抱着手轻轻的叹息着，“它的父母应该都是棕毛兔，但是它全身雪白......并不是先天如此，应该是得了白化症。Anna，得了白化症的兔子活不长久的，而且体弱多病。你要知道，就算是兔子，治疗费用也不低啊、你本来经济上就很拮据了，不是吗？”  
“我......”  
Anna偷偷的瞄着白雪身后的盒子，她注意到从刚才开始，那纸盒轻微的颤抖便停止了。  
这小家伙的眼神这么灵性，能够听得懂白雪说话也是很自然的吧。  
“.......没关系。”Anna对白雪笑了笑，侧身走到那纸盒边，重新小心翼翼的怀抱在胸前。“我能照顾好它的，相信我。”  
虽然鼻尖还是红通通的，眼角也泛着泪花。但是Anna说的十分斩钉截铁，大有钦定的感觉。  
“——好吧好吧，败给你了。”白雪叉着腰，无奈的叹了口气——自家友人的性格她还是心知肚明的，一旦决定了的事情是很难改变的。“也不一定每一只生了病的兔子都会像我说的那样......总之，你好好努力吧。”  
白雪一边碎碎念着，打开身边的储物柜。“带个小笼子回去、成天抱着个纸箱子我看着都累.....还有你知道给小兔崽吃什么吗？”  
“额.....菜叶子、胡萝卜之类的吧......？”  
“注意一次性别喂太多了，一天喂两次吧......菜叶子记得洗干净了，别再惹上什么细菌。”  
“好好好......”有专业人士的帮助自然是再好不过了，Anna逐字逐句的记下了白雪没完没了的唠叨，打开纸箱让白雪将小兔子放进新笼子里。  
“——对了，还没检查呢——”白雪将小兔子抱紧笼子里，再从柜子里取出了一条小小的绒毯，打开纸盒轻轻放在了那一小团毛绒的身边。末了，又像是忽而想起什么似的，轻轻揪起了小家伙的尾巴，一脸认真的打量着兔崽子隐私的地方看了看，“呀，是个可爱的小姑娘啊~”  
“吱——”  
现在Anna可以百分百确定小白确实听得懂白雪说的话了——她拼命的蹬着腿儿挣扎着，连连叫唤、却惹得白雪笑个不停。  
“白雪！”  
“好啦好啦，我下手还不知道轻重嘛！”白雪一脸无奈的看着Anna一副护着自家小媳妇的架势，摆摆手推着Anna送她出了宠物店。  
“有什么问题随时联系我，”她帮Anna撑起雨伞，让人稳稳的拿着。  
这场阴雨还在连绵不断的下着，不过最近、也应当会迎来很长时间的晴天吧。  



	3. Chapter 3

“小白你放.....阿嚏！你放心！我才不会像把你扔了的大坏蛋一样....啊、阿嚏！一样那么冷血！我会照顾你的！”  
在回家的路上，Anna左手撑着伞，右手拎着从白雪那儿得来的小笼子。那小兔子自己叼着小毛绒垫整齐的铺张在了笼子的一侧，躲在角落把自己蜷成了一个小绒球，只留下了是不是轻轻抖一抖的小团尾巴面对着Anna。  
Anna也不气恼——她大约怎么也不会想到这爱面子的小崽子是在为自己被白雪“看光”的事情而纠结着。时不时的一个喷嚏让她的头脑也跟着清醒了起来，踩着细碎的雨滴走在人烟稀少的街道上。  
最近，阴雨总是下个不停呢。  
Anna拎着笼子，在路过公园的时候，看见了一个穿着奇怪的家伙。虽然天气也的确是逐渐开始转凉了，不过不远处的那个人一身黑，整个人都被包裹得严严实实的、只留下了一个红红的挺拔鼻梁露在衣服外面。看上去实在是非常诡异且显眼了。  
他似乎是是在等待着什么，就站在那绵绵的雨幕之下一动不动。生的还挺高大，肩膀也很宽阔，应当是一个成年男性。  
当Anna路过这位奇怪先生的时候，她似乎听见了一声微不可闻的窃笑。  
——是错觉吗。  
有些迟疑的回头，那个人还是沉默的伫立在原地。  
——是错觉吧。  
Anna总觉得那声不知是否真实的笑声里，夹杂着一种深不见底的恶意。  
笼子里的小兔子不知何时抬起了头，炯炯有神的蓝眼睛盯着那个黑衣人，两只长长的耳朵警惕的竖着。  
这个小插曲并没有让Anna烦心多久。她带着小兔子回了家，戴好口罩又开始张罗起了两个人的伙食问题。  
“啊啊、穷死啦穷死啦......”  
——这才是月初，Oken那少的可怜的薪水都是和其他员工们的月薪划在一起发给Anna的。虽然手上还有点存款，不过现在又多了一个小生命，尽管小动物和Anna自己比起来开销已经很微不足道了，不过也依旧是一笔支出。  
Anna摸着鼻尖，她在冰箱里搜刮了半天，除了两个罐头之外只找到了几根菜叶子——还都是蔫儿了的。  
挠着头，Anna很苦恼的又扒了扒自己的钱包——很好，能不能撑过半个月都是个问题。  
早知道上个月就不买那几卷胶卷了......  
Anna有些懊恼的皱着眉，苦着脸回到了客厅。茶几上，那小兔子正在笼子里晃着耳朵，眨巴着蓝眼睛观察着Anna的活动。  
“怎么办啊小白！我要吃土一个月啦！”Anna一直都有自言自语的小习惯——现在多了个兔崽子，她又有可以唠嗑的新对象了“怎么办哇，老是向爸妈要钱也不太好诶、毕竟我都已经成年了......可是摄影我也不想放弃啊，要不我先去找份兼职？”  
“......”  
小兔子一边揪着自己的小毛毯，一边眨巴着眼睛看着Anna。  
“最近还真是不安稳啊......”Anna也不管这兔子有没有听懂自己的话，只自顾自的说着，“昨天晚上还莫名其妙的看见一个来路不明的女人睡在我的床上，真是奇怪......”  
“吱......”  
小白兔低低的叫唤了一声，也不知是不是在安慰Anna。  
正苦恼着，Anna的手机又震动了起来。  
“——喂？”  
“Anna啊，我是白雪啊。”对面传来了白雪的声音，“我忘了一件事情，你家小兔崽要打预防针的。”  
“啊？”从来没养过动物的Anna一头雾水。  
“总之你再带着你家兔子来店里一趟吧，预防针一定要打的。”  
“哦......”  
没办法，专家的话还是要好好遵照的。Anna拎了笼子，连带着笼子里的兔子一起两脸疑惑的又往宠物店奔去。  
路上，又遇见了那个奇怪的男人。  
依旧是把自己裹得像个粽子，男人似乎在Anna经过的时候微微抬了抬头。  
Anna也没多想，她一门心思都在自己捡回来的小家伙身上。  
又一次风风火火的赶到了宠物店——这一次Anna记得提前戴好了口罩。虽然鼻尖还是一阵酸痒，但总算没有第一次造访的时候狼狈了。  
推开店门，白雪不在前台，大概又躲在里屋玩手机了吧。  
Anna抱着笼子来到内室，正在看手机的白雪一脸发现新大陆的神情招呼着Anna。  
“来啦，快来看看这个。”  
“什么啊这么有趣？”  
Anna接过白雪的手机，是一个最近被炒得十分火热的论坛帖子。这个帖子据说精准的预测了最近所发生几件大事，精准度几乎达到了完全一样的水平。楼主最新发布的预言是一个月前，精准的预言到了昨天刚刚结束的地方足球赛事的比赛结果情况。这一场比赛的全过程都已经在数月前被帖子详细的呈现了出来，哪个队会与哪个队进行比赛，比赛会以几比几的结果收场都写的很清楚。  
的确是有些不可思议——就算对手可以通过暗箱操作来自主决定，但是整个过程都是未知的，充满了不确定因素。但是这个帖子却能够连几比几的结果都精准的预算出来，的确是有些不同寻常。  
“好啦，先别管这个神奇的预言帖子了、”Anna把笼子小心翼翼的递给了白雪，“你刚才在电话里说什么要打针的？”  
“唧！”  
这不说还不打紧，Anna一提起“打针”这两个字眼，那笼子里的小白兔立刻开始尖叫了起来。  
“哦呀哦呀，真是一个胆小的小姑娘呀~”已经把人家小兔叽白白看光一会儿，一会儿还要亲手扎针的白雪哭笑不得的看着在笼子里就差啃笼杆子的兔子，挥手指挥着Anna把它抱出来放在台子上压稳。  
“小白，要乖一点哦。”Anna一边柔声安慰着那炸着毛的兔子，轻轻的抚摸着它的后背抓紧了它的小屁股。  
“唧......”  
在Anna看来小白似乎还挺享受被摸后背的，她一动手这小家伙立马嚣张气焰就削减了不少。她一厢情愿的认为这小东西一定喜欢被这么“温柔”的对待，忍不住又举着熊爪又多蓐了几下那毛茸茸的背脊。  
“抱稳了没。”白雪举起那针管，推了半点药液挤在空气中。  
“嗯，阿嚏！”Anna伸手扯了扯口罩，“快点来吧。”  
白雪坏笑着一巴掌按上那小兔子肉感颇好的屁股瓣儿，似乎很享受它的挣扎。“诶嘿嘿，不怕不怕，大姐姐下手快狠准！”说着，白雪抵住针，干脆利落的扎进了小家伙的皮肉里。  
“吱——！！！”  
  
Anna甚至开始有些怀疑白雪给她家小兔子打的到底是预防针还是安眠药了。  
从宠物店出来这小家伙就一直无精打采的，屁股上粘着一块创可贴，耳朵耷拉着、原来还能叫两声呢，现在是一点儿声音也听不见了。赖在笼子的角落用屁股对着自己，一副“生人勿扰”的高冷模样。  
真是记仇啊，啧啧啧。  
Anna也没养过小动物，权当是这小家伙脾气坏好了。也没多想，回了家将就着把那几片菜叶洗一洗塞进笼子里，又盛了一小碗水，自己泡了包方便面便一头钻进了暗室里去捣鼓她的宝贝相机。  
这一捣鼓就到了半夜，Anna想出去倒点儿水喝，一边揉着因为长时间弯着保持同一个姿势而有些发酸的腰部，她打着哈欠来到了客厅。  
——哦，差点忘了还有一个小家伙在呢。  
Anna虽然不算是一个工作狂，但是真的投入到某一件工作中的时候专注力也是高的吓人。刚才她在润色照片的时候一点儿也没想起客厅里还有个活着的家伙，直到现在走到客厅了才猛地反应过来。  
连忙蹑手蹑脚的走到笼子边，Anna借着月光小心的看着笼子里的小家伙——已经睡熟了。挨了一针的小家伙似乎连睡觉都不太安稳，那一双长耳朵竖立着，时不时轻轻的扇动一下。蜷缩在白雪给的小毛毯上似乎也少了几分寒意，Anna这才放心的倒了水继续回去折腾。  
趴在电脑面前不知不觉睡熟了，Anna还在睡梦中回想起那个躺在她身边的美丽女人。她总是不自觉地想起那一股淡如素雪的气息，以及幻想着女人那对精致的眼睑之下会是怎样美丽的一双眸子。  
  
第二天清晨，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候Anna便起床了——她想去拍一些挂着晨露的植物，这也是Oken这个月给她布置的任务。昨天她已经做好了几张成品图，去拍照片的路上顺便去骚扰一下自家老板碰碰运气，如果能够嫖来几文钱那是最好不过。  
于是Anna背着自己的大挎包，大早上便出了门——一直工作到深夜而身心俱疲，晚饭又只有泡面而饥肠辘辘，像极了为生活而奔波的人。  
临走的时候她还特地看了眼那笼子里的小白。人家兔崽子无忧无虑的睡着觉，Anna看着就羡慕。  
“阿嚏.....还是做一只兔子幸福啊。”  
如此这般感慨着，Anna轻轻的关上了门。  
——在门自动落锁的那一瞬间，小兔子淡定的睁开了自己的蓝眼睛。伸出自己短短的兔爪子将笼子的锁拨开，小兔子顶开笼门从茶几跳到了沙发上。  
揭开自己屁股上的创可贴，小兔子一脸嫌弃的把它丢到了垃圾桶里。  
接着，它一个熟练的连跳爬上了沙发顶，又蹦到了沙发背后。  
几秒后，一个高挑纤细的女人从沙发背后站直了身体。淡金色的长发如瀑，雪色长裙将本人衬得宛若天仙。她端庄的在Anna小小的家里转了一圈，最后那一双摄人心魂的蓝眸若有所悟的定格在了厨房里。  



	4. Chapter 4

“我回来啦——”  
快到中午的时候，Anna一脸虚脱的拖着脚步进了门，换上拖鞋，口中还在唠唠叨叨的抱怨着。“Oken简直是压榨员工第一人啊！好不容易给他拍到了那两张带着晨露的好照片，竟然连薪水都不愿意提前支付一下。啊好烦啊真的要吃土了吗......”  
Anna把摄影包放上了茶几，灵敏的抽了抽鼻子，是她的错觉吗——她竟然嗅到了肉的味道！  
“Wait......What？！”  
冲进厨房，Anna差点吓得跳起来——案台上摆着热气腾腾的三菜一汤，色香味俱全、给饥肠辘辘的她带来的视觉冲击不亚于一桌子的满汉全席了！  
这这这这这......  
Anna闭紧了嘴，免得口水直接流出来。  
——难道是什么，传说中的‘海螺姑娘’？！  
不过自己家里貌似也没有螺啊......  
Anna将信将疑的拿起筷子，天呐——电饭煲竟然还煮着看起来秀色可餐的米饭！  
Anna还记得这个电饭煲自从自己割肉买回来后因为实在怕麻烦所以压根没用过几次......  
端着碗，Anna扒拉几口饭，细细的品着盘中的菜式——太美味了，简直神仙做菜！虽然是很简单的炒杏鲍菇，红烧鲫鱼和牛腩，吃起来也不比山珍海味逊色多少。  
“——对了，还没给小白喂菜叶！”  
Anna终于想起来这个家里现在除了自己还有一只大活兔，连忙扔下碗筷，从摄影包里拽出一只塑料袋——这可是她用钱包里最后的几枚硬币买回来的新鲜菜叶！水嫩的很，小兔子一定喜欢！  
认认真真的把菜叶洗净，Anna端着一只塑料小餐盘回到了客厅里——小白似乎很累的样子，依旧是蜷缩在笼子的一角闭了眼睛睡着。长耳朵偶尔扑动一下，脑袋磕在自己的小短爪子上。身体伴随着呼吸的起伏时而膨胀又时而缩小着，乖巧可爱的模样简直不可抵挡。  
Anna的小心脏又一次被萌化了，她随手把小餐盘搁在一边，隔着笼子伸出手轻轻的用指腹蓐着小兔子毛茸茸的背脊。  
“吱.....”  
那睡着了的小家伙似乎察觉了Anna的动作，触电般颤抖了一下，不断的往角落里再缩一些，再缩一些。不懂兔心的Anna一点儿也没发现小白兔的抗拒，她权当成小白也很喜欢自己的触摸了，更加得意的来回蓐着。  
“——唧！！！”  
这下子脾气再好的兔子也受不了了，小白尖尖的叫了一声，躲开Anna的手熟练的打开笼门蹦上沙发。  
“嗯？！小白你别乱跑——阿嚏！”  
万万没想到这年头兔子都会自己开门了，Anna却被擦着自己侧脸而过的兔毛刺激的喷嚏不断。  
“——太失礼了，人类.....”  
“Wait......What？！”  
那小兔子隐没在了沙发之后，伴随着一个清冷却又夹着娇羞的声音，一个陌生而熟悉的女人从沙发之后冒了出来。依旧是那一件雪色的长裙贴身，淡金色的长发柔顺。她红着脸反复的深呼吸，美丽的蓝眼睛十分不满的瞪着Anna。  
——Oh my god.....  
——变成了人！兔子真的变成了人！！！  
Anna觉得自己的大脑瞬间OS了。  
  
“......那、那个.....”  
“.......”  
气氛可以说是相当的诡异了——Anna一脸做错了事情的紧张小学生样儿，毕恭毕敬的坐在玄关门口的小板凳上——她原本应当坐在柔软的沙发上的，谁要坐这又冷又硬的凳子！  
但是被沙发上那位不可一世的“女王大人”以“离我五米远”的、不容置佛、斩钉截铁的命令给吓得，Anna只能乖乖的拿着小板凳坐在了一边。  
“小白.....”  
“我不叫小白。”Elsa沉着脸又瞪了Anna一眼，“Elsa，我的名字。”  
“哦......”  
——Elsa，这名字还挺好听的嘛。  
Anna一点儿认错该有的心态也没有，悄悄的打量着那坐在沙发上的美人——完美，就算用摄影师的挑剔眼光来看Elsa，那也是无与伦比的美丽。她从来没有想象过这个世界上竟然会有生得如此好看之人。  
被美人瞪着，虽然心有不甘但也是一点儿埋怨也没有的嘛~  
Anna觉得自己快变成猥琐的痴汉了。  
  
“......哎。”  
长久的沉默过后，似乎是终于平复了“有被冒犯到”的愤愤不平，Elsa长叹一气后，那双漂亮的蓝色眸子轻轻瞥了Anna一眼。  
“过来，先吃饭。”Elsa想了想，又补了一句，“不是饿了吗，你们人类总是说什么‘人是铁饭是钢’的，事情等吃完饭再说。”  
“——哦......”  
差点就把“遵命”脱口而出了，Anna连忙拍了拍自己的脸——形象！注意形象！  
不过她在Elsa心中的形象已经很糟糕的就是咯.....  
Anna一边扒拉着碗里的饭，突然萌生出了一个不可思议的想法——这不会是Elsa准备的吧？  
——所以才会很累，然后睡着了？  
——没错，一定是这样！  
——她家也没有海螺，只有“兔子女王”了嘛！  
想到这儿，也不管到底是不是事实如此，Anna立刻觉得眼前的午餐弥足珍贵。  
  
Elsa把玩着自己鱼尾辫的末梢，直到Anna吃完饭，收拾了碗筷，又自觉地坐在了小板凳上，她看着Anna一副可怜巴巴的表情，忍不住“噗嗤”一声轻笑起来。  
这一笑原本是不要紧的，但是Anna却瞬间觉得自己的心脏开始不老实的乱跳——冷静，Anna！冷静！  
说不定人家还是在笑话你呢，被人笑了还紧张兮兮瞎激动的，你是抖M嘛！  
“——过来，”Elsa伸出手，葱白的指尖指向了自己身边的地方，“坐在这里。”  
不胜荣幸！！！  
Anna在心里这样尖叫着，表面上还是努力装出了一副淡定自若的表情小心翼翼的坐在了Elsa的身边——她又嗅到了那股淡淡的冷香。  
“那个.....Elsa、小姐啊，您是仙女嘛？”Anna揪着自己的衣角，低着头小声的问着，连耳朵根都红了起来。  
“噗嗤......”Elsa原本还在烦恼着该怎么向眼前的这个看起来就不太聪明的人类解释自己的身份，被Anna这么一问，又是忍不住的轻笑出声。  
“我不是什么仙女。”Elsa站起身，踩着透明的水晶高跟鞋隔着茶几走到了Anna的面前。背脊挺得笔直，Anna甚至开始不自觉的在脑海里想象着那后背一双美丽蝴蝶骨的轮廓。气场强大，不怒自威，活脱脱的女王气质。  
“我是兽人，兔子是我兽形的状态、”Elsa微微张开双臂，向Anna展示着自己现在的模样，“现在我是人形。”  
“Wow.....”  
——这也太离奇了吧？！  
等等......  
“——兽人.....是传闻中的那个兽人吗？”  
得到了Elsa点头以示的答复后，Anna的嘴巴大张得都能够吞下一整个鸡蛋了——“传闻中的神奇兽人”原来真的存在！  
而且，还被自己捡回了家！  
自己还抱着她睡了一晚上！  
长得还这么好看！  
Anna有点痛恨自己生而为人了——貌似作为人类也没什么惹了她的，反正就是哀怨！  
Elsa倒是一点也没有发现Anna心里的小心思，她仿佛在向好友炫耀新衣一样在Anna面前展示了自己的人形姿态后，又重新在沙发上落坐。  
Anna立刻诚惶诚恐的又往边上挪了挪，生怕再惹得这位女王大人不开心。“也就是说，兽人什么的，真的存在咯。”  
“对啊，只不过能够察觉我们的人类很少。”Elsa很端庄的坐着，“有的人类天生就可以觉察出我们兽人与人类的区别，有的人类则是后天借助一些道具。但是绝大多数的人类都无法区别我们，我们会以人形的姿态混入人群之中完成自己的任务。“  
“任务？”  
Anna忍不住打断了Elsa，后者也不气恼，很端庄的点了点头。  
“没错，我们到来人间的主要任务是进行魂灵的摆渡工作。”  
“魂灵？摆渡？”  
Elsa头头是道的说着，短短几句话却把Anna给彻底搞蒙了。  
“等等啊，我没听懂诶，你是来人间驱鬼的吗？”  
“......”  
Elsa的眉毛跳的很精彩。  
“哎......所以，大多数人类都不知道我们的真实面目呢。”她又坐的直了些，Anna也忍不住挺起了腰。“听好啦人类，你们现在生活的这个世界上，不仅有像我这样的兽人、”Elsa修长的指尖指了指自己，“还有像你这样的人类，”又指了指Anna，“还有第三种存在，也就是游荡在这个世界的「魂灵」。  
“魂灵的定义解释起来非常复杂，但是也可以粗浅的理解为你们常说的‘幽灵’吧。这个世界上的魂灵大致可以分为两类，一种是比较弱小，人畜无害的「白灵」；还有可以十分强大棘手，可能会带来灾祸的「黑灵」。”  
“好魔幻的感觉啊、什么‘白灵黑灵’的......“Anna有些费解的挠了挠头，“它们有什么用吗。”  
“善性白灵暂且不论，它们类似于小浮游生物一样飘散在人间。恶性黑灵是需要提防的存在。黑灵的存在是由于死亡之人生前的怨念或者是想要去完成某件事情的强烈愿望，心中的执念会变成黑灵的一部分特质。”Elsa看Anna还是一脸不解的表情，叹了口气。“比如，一位女性生前被人凌辱致死，那么她的怨念很有可能变成一只黑灵，并且有极大的几率去袭击一些特定的对象、比如喜欢调戏女性的男人。”  
“袭击？灵魂会对人类造成影响吗。”  
“没错，还有，是「魂灵」。”Elsa瞪了Anna一眼，“我们兽人生来便拥有可以看见魂灵们的能力。所以摆渡在人间作恶的黑灵，引领它们转生就是我们兽人在人间的主要任务。”  
“哦......“Anna将信将疑的点了点头。  
虽然不太明白，不过好像很厉害的样子嘛！  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

生活在这个世界上的绝大多数人都傻傻的以为，人类是目前已知的唯一拥有高等智慧的生物。  
看起来似乎的确是这样，但是实际上，还有另外两种别样的存在。  
兽人。  
以及魂灵。  
大多数的人无法看见魂灵，而兽人则会以看上去与普通人别无二致的姿态混入人群之中。  
魂灵由人类强烈的执念形成，而人类没有控制它们的办法。所以，高层中知晓这两方存在的人类与兽人签订了和平契约，兽人们会帮助人类摆渡在人间引发灾祸的黑灵。  
“为什么你们要帮我们做这些事情啊？”Anna挠着头，“是不是像那种赏金猎人，会拎着魂灵的头来找人要钱......”  
“你除了钱还能想什么啊。”Elsa毫不客气的赏了Anna一记眼刀，“我们兽人有自己的社会与资源，真要我说，这个世界的一切在我的国度里都是不入流的。”  
“国度？部落？”  
“是王国。”Elsa很自豪的扬了扬下颚，“我们兽人有自己的集体与制度。我的父亲Egnarr是现任的国王。”  
“Wow，”Anna忍不住拍了拍手，“这么说，你就是国家继承人咯？是公主咯！”  
“.......算是吧。”Elsa的眸子暗了暗，她垂着头看向交叠在腿面上的手，方才的骄傲忽而就收敛了起来。  
“你怎么啦......”不知怎的，看着Elsa这幅失意的模样，Anna的心也莫名的一阵刺痛。她伸手想去拍拍Elsa的后背，又害怕冒犯到她，有些尴尬的右手在空中挥了半天，最后还是悻悻放下。  
“我.....并没有被子民们认可。你的朋友也和你说了吧，父王与母后都是血统纯正的棕毛兔，但是作为他们的女儿，我却是变异的白种。尽管碍于王储的身份并没有太多的人在明面上纠结这个问题，但其实我被许多达官贵族歧视。在我们种族的历史上也确实有因为继承者不符资格而将王位传位他人的先例，所以......”  
“——哼！你们的那些什么什么大臣的，不就是欺人太甚嘛！”Anna听Elsa说着，简直气不打一处来——白毛怎么了？白毛多可爱！这么漂亮的女王不要，这帮兽人怕不会全都是猪变的！“别担心！你这样就很好！又漂亮又可爱，我很喜欢的！”  
“......谢谢。”看Anna拍着胸口，信誓旦旦的向自己保证，Elsa不由得红了脸，低着头有些别扭的道谢。  
“——Oh my god！”Anna随意的抬起头看向墙上的挂钟，时针已经悄悄经过了数字“1”。她惊呼起来，一脸懊恼的扒着自己的脸。“我迟到了！”  
“怎么了？”  
“Oken向我介绍了一家正在招聘摄影师的杂志社......约好了一点的见面......”Anna欲哭无泪，垂头丧气的瘫在了沙发上。  
“抱歉！是我耽误你了......”  
“呜......没事，本来希望就不大。”Anna勉强的苦笑着，“如果要为了那一点点薪水改变我摄影的初衷，那还不如不干呢。”  
“嗯......”Elsa踌躇着，小心翼翼的看着Anna，“真的没事嘛？”  
“没事没事，别紧张，我养得起你的啦！”说着，Anna又重新拿出自己的宝贝单反。她见Elsa还是一副小心翼翼的模样，忍不住笑了起来，“既然你觉得抱歉，陪我拍一组写真好不好？”  
“写真？”Elsa歪着头，清澈的蓝眸对上了那黑漆漆的镜头。  
“嗯嗯，你能不能变回小兔子的模样？”——Anna在暗房里捣鼓照片的时候就已经做好了为小兔子拍各种角度的萌萌特写的准备。知道了这只小兔崽竟然还能变成一个高傲的女王，Anna想着比起之后突然的请求，不如趁着这个机会让对自己满心愧疚的Elsa答应自己。  
Elsa捏了捏裙角，从沙发上站起来。  
然后，一阵冰霜似的白雾像是烟雾弹一样瞬间散开，将Elsa的身影没入其中。  
白烟很快就散去了，一只蓝眼睛的小兔子趴在沙发上，长耳朵时不时的扇动着。  
“——阿嚏！”  
几乎是在小兔子现形的同时，Anna的鼻头又开始酸胀起来——好吧，至少她对人形的Elsa一点儿也不过敏。  
在那么漂亮的美人面前不停的打喷嚏，实在是太丢人了！  
  
接下来的半天时间，Anna戴着口罩，背着自己的挎包，抱着Elsa去了附近的公园里——Elsa一度抗议自己不是那种娇生惯养的大小姐，她甚至可以和Anna赛跑。但是所有的挣扎都被Anna选择性的无视了，美滋滋的怀抱着小兔子毛茸茸发小身体，Anna的心里一阵莫大的满足。  
带着Elsa来到公园，下午的时间有许多闲逛着的老人，散步的情侣和戏耍的孩子们。也有不少人牵着自家的宠物，但是现在在Anna看来都非常low——你们家宠物能变成漂亮姐姐嘛byAnna  
“阿嚏！咳、Elsa你就在这儿随便跑跑啊跳跳之类的，总之不要刻意的关注我就行。”Anna一边调试着自己的镜头，一边看那在草地上摸着小脸的Elsa。  
“‘拍照要自然’的意思吗，我尽力。”小兔子可爱的三瓣嘴开合着，竟然又一次发出了那阵清冷的声线。Anna吓了一大跳，差点儿就把手中的单反给甩出去。  
“你变成兔子了还会说话啊！”——那之前的那个“吱吱吱”和“唧唧唧”是怎么回事儿？  
Elsa懒得理她，开始大摇大摆的在瞬间变得巨大起来的世界里走动着。公园虽然小，但是环境还算不错。小爪子踩在散着青草味道的土地上，松松软软的，还有几只蝴蝶飞过、其中一只停留在了Elsa的小鼻尖上，搓着细长的小爪子好一会儿才离开。小兔子水蓝的眼睛就像是被洗过的蓝宝石，神采奕奕的关注着周围环境上一切的变化。  
完美，太完美了。Anna跟在Elsa身后一米多远的距离，摆弄着手上的相机不断地按着快门。不得不说Elsa实在是太上镜了，她原本还在担心能不能凑齐照片数，现在看来每一张都可用，最后筛选的时候简直好比自己亲手割肉的痛了。  
很显然，这样可爱的小白兔也吸引了不少路人的注意。几个孩子追着Elsa跑，小兔子有些惊恐的叫着，Anna“骑士”连忙把公主大人从一帮熊孩子的“魔爪”里给抱了出来。  
“姐姐姐姐！小兔叽的眼睛怎么是蓝色的鸭！”  
“哼哼，因为是大姐姐我家的兔子啊！”Anna笑嘻嘻的胡吹着，直到Elsa实在是羞耻而咬了一口她的指腹，她这才傻笑着告别了这帮孩子。  
黄昏的时候，一人一兔坐在小山坡上，很安静的看着日落西山的风景。鸭蛋红的落日将柔和的光播撒在大地上，也给Elsa的一层白绒毛镀上金粉。Anna悄悄的用余光打量着那闭了眼睛休息的小兔崽子，总在心里思索着这幅纯净如雪的模样才是最适合Elsa清冷气质的色调。  
“——阿嚏！”Anna又打了一个喷嚏，她揉着鼻子，看见小兔子已经醒了、正关心的看着自己，连忙摇头笑了笑。“对了，你这次来人间是为了摆渡什么样的魂灵？”  
“嗯......”小兔子抖了抖尾巴，“不知道。”  
“Wait.....What？”Anna又开始迷惑了起来，“你不是说没有任务的时候兽人不会待在人间的嘛？”  
“确实啊，但是我有王国的证明。虽然没有指定的目标，但我可以在人间视察。”Elsa想了想，又继续补充道，“这样的证明非常稀少，通常只有王室的人才会拥有。为了确保任务的顺利进行，每一个来人间执行任务的兽人会与一位人类签订契约，人类伙伴就是任务的监督者。为兽人在人间提供庇护所，也确保任务结束后兽人离开人间回到自己的世界。”  
“什么啊，感觉像是在监视一样、真是讨厌。”Anna皱了皱眉，摸了摸自己的鼻尖。  
小兔子摇了摇头，Anna似乎能够想象得到Elsa无奈摇头的模样。“魂灵作为缥缈的灵体，对攻击不仅会造成物理损伤，更加危险的是侵蚀受伤者的神志，把她同化为恶者。人类拍档会成为兽人的精神引导者，这样的契约是对兽人的一种保护。”  
“精神.....啊、”Anna挠了挠头，又看向远处那快要完全落山的落日。  
小兔子偷偷的用余光偷看着身边看上去傻乎乎的人类——不过，还是挺可靠的一个人呐。  
“Anna？”  
“嗯？”  
“做兽人的拍档.....可以得到很丰厚的报酬。”Elsa小声的嘟哝着，“因为愿意做这样工作的人很少.....如果你想的话.....我会保护你的.....”  
“——可以吗！！！”  
“等等你别突然扑上来......！”  
“阿嚏！阿嚏！”Anna两眼放光，激动的抱住了怀里的小兔叽。“我也可以做你的拍档嘛！真的可以吗！”  
小兔子挣扎无果，只好歪着头乖乖的被抱着。小小的嘴巴翕动着，这会儿Elsa应当庆幸自己还是兽形，不然她那故作嫌弃的语气可掩盖不了嘴角大大的笑容。  
“看你能不能胜任咯。”Elsa伸出了自己的小爪子，“现在算是磨合期。人类，你所要了解的东西还多着呢。”  
“荣幸之至，公主殿下。”  
黄昏之下，一只大拳头和一只小拳头，轻轻的碰了碰。  



End file.
